


The Bad Day

by Sunset_Swerve_76



Series: JATP One-Shots [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Swerve_76/pseuds/Sunset_Swerve_76
Summary: Summary: Reggie makes a plan to cheer everyone up when they are having a bad daySetting: The studio 2021Warnings: NoneWords: 1138
Series: JATP One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115450
Kudos: 10





	The Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Reggie makes a plan to cheer everyone up when they are having a bad day
> 
> Setting: The studio 2021
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Words: 1138

Julie was devastated after receiving the phone call that their gig was canceled. The band had been looking forward to it all week, writing new songs and everything. Julie hung up the phone and sighed at the fact that she had to break the news to the boys. She made her way down to the studio. When she opened the doors she saw her band members sitting in the studio talking amongst themselves. They greeted her as she walked in.

"Hey, you look upset. Is everything okay?" Luke questioned Julie as he rushed over and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Honestly no," Julie responded looking up at him sadly. Luke pulled her into a hug rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Luke pulled away placing a hand on Julie's cheek. Alex and Reggie moved to stand on either side of Luke also concerned for their upset friend.

"I got a phone call a couple of minutes ago..." Julie paused. "It was the venue where we are supposed to play on Friday. They canceled the gig. They didn't even give me a valid reason. I'm sorry guys. I know you were looking forward to this." Julie explained tears starting to well in her eyes.

"It's okay Jules. You don't need to apologize for anything it's not your fault. We will figure it out." Luke said wiping a tear that fell down Julie's face. Julie looked up at his smiling face, but she could clearly see the hurt in his eyes. She turned her head to look at the other two boys. Both had a similar expression to Luke. After some discussion, the band decided to drown their sorrows in ice cream and movies. They all made their way into the house, the boys heading to the living room as Julie grabbed the icecream. Luke and Reggie debated heavily on what movies to watch before Julie chose for them. Queueing up the High School Musical trilogy Julie snuggled close into Luke's side and Alex laid his head on her shoulder, Reggie leaning against Luke's other side. The band stayed close that night, just enjoying each other's company.

***

When the band awoke the next morning everyone was still in a gloomy mood about the news they received the night before. They went through their morning very sluggishly. Reggie did not like it when his friends were upset, so he devised a plan to cheer them up. He told his friends that he wanted some time alone to think before poofing out of the room to acquire his materials. Reggie made his way down the street to Flynn's house, knowing she would be able to help him. When he went inside he found her in her room. He gently knocked on the door. When Flynn looked up to the empty doorway confused, Reggie made his way to her bed where her schoolwork sat opened and unfinished. He picked up a pen and grabbed a piece of loose-leaf paper.

"I need your help. -Reggie" he wrote.

"Oh hey. What's up?" Flynn responded.

Reggie explained the situation to her, and his plan to fix it. Flynn agreed to help him and gathered her things to leave. She informed her mother of her plans and left the house. Reggie followed her as the two made their way to the nearest store. They bought party supplies of every shape and size before heading back to the studio. Luckily nobody was there when they arrived, but they moved quickly to get everything set up so nobody saw the surprise before they were ready to reveal it. Once Reggie and Flynn finished decorating, Reggie went back inside to get the others.

"Hey, guys! I know everyone has been a little down in the dumps about the gig being canceled and everything, but I got a surprise in the studio if you guys want to follow me," Reggie said waving at everyone to follow him. When nobody moved from their positions on Julie's bed Reggie's shoulders slumped.

"Not right now Reg," Luke looked up at the boy and sighed rolling back over on the bed.

"Guys come one please!" Reggie pleaded.

"Let's just go see what the surprise is guys," Julie said getting up. Luke and Alex groaned as she got up but followed her nonetheless. Reggie was practically bouncing with excitement as he lead them down to the studio.

When Reggie pushed open the doors to the studio he saw the faces of his bandmates light up. He and Flynn had decorated the walls with lights and Flynn was playing music from a speaker she had set up. There were snacks and drinks on the table in front of the couch. Flynn rushed to wrap her best friend in a hug.

"You helped him set this all up?" Julie asked.

"Of course! I'd do anything to cheer you up! You guys too," Flynn responded pointing to where she thought the boys were. Julie laughed at her attempt before Flynn pulled her to the center of the studio to dance. The boys joined in. The group spent hours hanging out, snacking, talking, and just all around having fun. After the spontaneous party the whole group was ready to crash. Flynn texted her mom to let her know she was spending the night at Julie's. The girls made their way upstairs as the boys started to clean up the mess in the studio.

"Hey, Thanks Reg. This was nice." Luke said throwing his arm over the boy's shoulder when they finished cleaning.

"You guys really liked it?" Reggie looked between his friends.

"Yeah, You always know how to cheer us up when we're down. Thanks, Reg." Alex joined the two in the group hug.

While the girls spent the night in Julie's room painting their nails and gossiping the boys spent their night in the studio trying to figure out a possible venue for their next gig. Everyone was just a little bit happier about the whole situation and it showed.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this one-shot! I was struggling to come up with an idea on what to write, but I'm happy with the outcome! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tomorrow I will be posting a one-shot involving some cute Juke fluff called The Movie so keep an eye out. Until then please vote and comment!
> 
> Requests are open and welcomed! I'm starting to run out of ideas so anything you guys have to share would mean a lot. Feel free to leave a comment on the first chapter of this book or private message me!
> 
> Until Tomorrow Fantoms!


End file.
